


I Need You

by Jeni (BellaGattino)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaGattino/pseuds/Jeni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan needs Aj.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

Morgan sighed as she stepped out of her truck in front of her friend's house. She saw his truck and his friend, Nick's truck. She had hoped he would be alone. Today had been a fucking bad day and she needed someone to vent to. She walked to the door and opened it slightly. 

"J?" She called as she pushed the door open a little more. 

"Mo? That you?" 

"Yeah, its me." She replied. 

"We're in the theater." she followed his voice and walked into the darkened room. They were watching a rough copy of a music video. 

"Hey girl." Aj said as she stood beside him in the darkened room. 

She sighed, "Hey." He looked up at her when he heard her voice. 

"What's wrong?" He took her hand and pulled her toward him. He pulled her down into his lap so he could see her face. 

"Bad day at work." She said crossing her legs. He noticed how stiff she was and realized that she wasn't used to being around Nick. 

"Let me finish watching this and we can talk about it okay?" He whispered to her. She nodded and went to stand. He shook his head and wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her sitting on his lap. 

"Well?" Nick asked Aj a few minutes later when the video stopped. 

"Dude I like it. Let's go with it." 

"Cool, I'll talk to tomorrow. Mel's waiting on me." He said standing. 

"Alright, lock the door for me?" 

"Sure. See you later Morgan." Nick said as he left the room. Aj picked the remote up and pressed the button turn the lights back on. He looked down at her as the lights grew brighter. Her plum colored skirt that had ridden up her thigh. He caressed her naked flesh and looked up at her. 

"What happened today at work?" 

She tried to concentrate on her thoughts but Aj's fingers drawing circles on her thigh clouded her mind. She exhaled,"Can we talk about this after we have sex?" 

He grinned up at her, he loved how she was so blunt. "Of course." He said and she stood from his lap. She started to leave the theater but he grabbed her hand pulling her back to him. "In here?" She asked looking up at him. 

"Yeah," he said and she started to unbutton her dress shirt. When she had unbuttoned her top he pushed it open and ran his hands around her waist pulling the shirt from her skirt as he went. He ran his fingers underneath breast in her bra lifting them above the lace cups. He moved her so she would be leaning against the theater seats in front of him. He laved her nipples with his tongue pulling on the hardened nubs with his teeth. 

She moaned as he nipped her. "Aj please," she groaned her plea as his hand moved to he back of her thigh. 

He smirked at her and stood. He turned her around bending her over the chair he had vacated. He pushed her skirt over her hips and groaned when he saw her black lace thong. She reached between the chair and her body and slipped them down her legs. He pulled his t-shirt over his head. He unzipped his pants and pulled his now hardened member out. He knew what she wanted, he loved how she seemed to need him so much. He grabbed her hips and moved to where he could rub his cock along her slick slit. She groaned and her hips bucked against him. 

"Ready?" He asked as he slammed into her. 

"Ye- oh god." She bit her lip to keep from screaming. 

"Let it go baby. I want to hear you scream." He said his own voice rough with all the sensations running through his body. 

She screamed as he pulled out and pushed back into her rotating his hips to hit her spot. He felt her body tense up and he spread his legs and sped up his rhythm. Her moans got louder as he pounded into her body. He pounded into her loving the way her body reacted to him. The harder he pushed into her the tighter she became. 

"Morgan, oh god." He felt his balls tighten as she looked over her shoulder and smirked at him. "Fuck" he growled in response. "You better cum now." He grunted out as he pulled her back onto him. He felt her body tighten around him. "Come on baby." He said just before her back arched and she moaned his name. 

"Come in me Aj." She said her voice trembling. 

He followed her command and released himself into her holding her tightly as his body twitched inside of her. She moaned quietly as she stood slowly keeping him inside her. She wrapped her arm around the back of his neck. 

"Thank you." She said her breath still short. 

"No, thank you. I've been thinking about you all day." He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist as he repositioned himself to stay inside of her. 

She moaned as she felt him twitch inside of her. "You've been thinking about me all day?" She smiled as she asked. 

"Stay with me tonight. I have to go back to work tomorrow." 

"I don't know." She loved the fact that he was always there for her when she needed him and not just for sex. She didn't want to loose that. 

"I'm about to go back on tour, I'm not gonna be here for a while. Stay tonight, and we will go back to the way it was before." He knew her fears, because they were his fears too. He had enjoyed having her in his life long before they slept together. He tilted his hips pushing his softening manhood back inside her. He groaned as her body reacted and tightened on him again. 

"Okay, just tonight." She said quietly. 

He felt his body react to her words, his member tightening at the thought of having her all night. "Good." He pulled from her and she groaned as he left her body. "We have all night for that. Right now I want a bath and something to eat. Come on." He grabbed her panties off the chair before she could get them and slipped them in his pocket. 

She chuckled and followed him out of the theater.


End file.
